Aurai je un faire part?
by KoShA
Summary: OS Lavande se questionne sur les faire parts qu'elle recevra ou non dans les prochaines années... Léger délire qui ne fait de mal à personne :P


Je dédis cet OS à mon amie Tania qui partage mes délires et sans qui cette idée ne me serait jamais venue.

Ne pas faire attention aux fautes que je n'ai pas vraiment corrigées… On est en vacances ou on ne l'est pas?! ;

Lavande n'avait pas sommeil. Elle était sur le sofa, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture de laine d'un rose criard et regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Blasée de ce spectacle magnifique, mais au combien ennuyant aux yeux de la superficielle ex-Griffondor, elle attrapa le magazine Married witches et le feuilleta avec attention.

Devant la beauté des robes de mariées plus splendides les unes que les autres, ses pensées dévièrent vers les couples de Poudlard.

Le premier couple à se marier serait sans doute Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Sous la pression de leurs parents respectifs, ils ne pourraient sûrement pas en faire autrement. Évidemment, Lavande serait invitée, comme toute la communauté sorcière d'ailleurs. Bien que l'idée de devoir côtoyer cette pimbêche de Parkinson, même seulement une soirée, donnait des haut-le-cœurs à Melle Brown, future Mme Weasley, elle ne pourrait certainement pas résister à l'envie d'assister à ce mariage des plus luxueux. La classe ainsi que la richesse des deux familles ne pourraient donner autre chose qu'un mariage grandiose. Dommage que Malfoy soit promis à Parkinson, Lavande se serait parfaitement vue à son bras dans la magnifique robe annoncée page 3 de Married Witches…

Harry et Ginny n'attendraient certainement pas bien longtemps avant de leur emboîter le pas. Ils se marieraient sûrement dès qu'Harry aurait exterminé celui qui empoisonne son existence depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle se voyait même très bien dans le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur. Étant sa belle-sœur, Ginny ne pourrait en faire autrement. Même si de partager ce rôle avec Granger ne l'enchantait guère, Lavande ne refuserait jamais l'opportunité de vêtir une robe magnifique. L'attitude exécrable de Granger à son égard n'avait jamais été alimentée par autre chose que sa jalousie maladive. Mais Lavande était bien prête à ignorer Granger toute une soirée pour se pavaner au mariage Potter.

Un mariage pour lequel elle n'aurait certainement pas de faire-part était bien sûr celui de Luna Lovegood et de Neville Londubat. S'étant toujours moquée des vêtements extravagants de «Loufoca», Lavande se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas du nombre le jour J. Le fait que Neville avait toujours eu des vues sur elle ne plaidait certes pas en sa faveur non plus. Londubat avait un faible pour elle depuis des années, tout le monde le savait, Luna inclus. Mais qui n'avait jamais fantasmé sur Lavande Brown?

Elle aurait contre toute attente un faire-part de la part de Granger, si un jour elle allait jusqu'à l'hôtel, ce dont Lavande doutait fort bien. Pas que Granger ait envie de la voir à son mariage ni que Lavande ait l'envie d'y assister, mais chacune ne pouvait faire autrement. Avec de la chance, Granger ne se marierait jamais. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais été de celle qui rêve toute leur adolescence de la robe qu'elles porteront le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Lavande entendue alors du bruit venant de l'étage, l'interrompant dans ses pensées si constructives. Son chéri devait se demander où elle était passée. Et pour cause, son grand rouquin de petit ami vint se blottir contre elle sur le sofa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure Lavande?

- Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil mon chéri.

Il se mit alors à lui faire un massage des épaules pour la relaxer. Hummm… Son petit copain n'avait pas l'élégance ni l'argent de Malfoy, mais finalement, elle n'échangerait pas sa place avec Parkinson pour tout l'or du monde.

- Mon chéri, dois-je vraiment demander à Granger d'être l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur?

- Lav, tu sais bien que oui. C'est presque ta belle-sœur depuis qu'elle est fiancée avec mon frère, tu dois faire un effort.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me donneras en échange?

- Je te laisserai me dresser comme je dresse mes dragons mon amour.

- Ah! Je t'aime Charlie.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse, je t'aime aussi.

D'accord, d'accord, d'accord… Je vous l'accorde, le couple Lavande/Charlie ne tient pas la route. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'était pas mon but non plus… Je voulais juste, en fait, m'amuser un peu avec le côté superficiel de Lavande… Pour ça, je crois que c'est réussi! ;)


End file.
